Second Chance
by NatasJa92
Summary: What happens after that his organisation fell apart? Pairing; Fei LongxYoh, if you want..


**Title:** Second Chance

**Fandom: **Viewfinder

**Characters**: Fei Long, Yoh

**Warnings: **Some kisses..

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Ayano Yamane.

**Summary**: What happens after that his organisation fell apart?

And there he was, all by him self again. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days was getting to him. First the confrontation with the man he had hated for many years. Then he found out that the same man only came to get back his lover without giving him one glance. He had lost the deed and got it back. And when he thought that everything was over, Yoh came and said those things to him. First he hadn't known how to react, but when the words slowly got through in his mind he was furious. How could he say something like that after betraying him? He had trusted the man like no other for many years. And then he found out that Yoh was actually working for Asami. For the man he hated the most in this world. But still in the last couple of days he had gone through that day, repeating it over and over again. Until he realised that he had somehow forgiven the man that he once hated. Why had he forgiven Asami so easily? That was one thing he still didn't quit know. He just hoped that he would never have to deal with the man and his personal life again. That would be too much.

His whole organisation was a mess. Everything that he had worked so hard for all this time had fallen apart in a couple of hours. He had not only lost half of his men, but also one person who he trusted. But still he wasn't done with the same man yet. After Yoh had confessed, well he thought that the man meant something like that, he hadn't shot him like the man had asked from him. Instead he had asked some of his men to put the man in a room and let someone treat his wounds. Even if he didn't want to admit it to him self he was hurt to see that Yoh was so wounded. But he wouldn't show that to anyone not the man him self not even to Tao.

What about Tao? After they had returned to his mason, Tao had been very worried about Yoh. The little boy started to spend more and more time with the man and lesser with him. So he was even lonelier. He would have always have Tao, he knew that. But why did it hurt him so much when the boy talked with him about the wounded man. Tao could keep on talking about what he and Yoh had talked about earlier. Sometimes he tried to stop Tao, using the excuse that he was tired and just wanted to be left alone. Most of the times Tao would look at him for a couple of seconds before nodding and left again to go to Yoh. Maybe that hurt him even more. To think that Tao would rather be spending time with the wounded man then with him.

He sighed and got out of his comfortable chair, where he had been spending a lot of time the last couple of days. It had been two weeks since he had seen Yoh for the last time. And it was time to meet the man and confront him. He had been thinking a lot lately but the more he did the more questions he came up with. Without ever finding a answer. And he knew there was only one person who could answer them all. And that was Yoh of course. Also this wasn't the only reason to see the man. Tao had asked him the last couple of days when he would finally come and see the man. He had wanted to know why Tao suddenly became so interested in the relationship between him and the wounded man. He expected that Tao would have a good reason for his interest. So he had kept asking the little boy questions until he got what he wanted. Tao had told him that Yoh was asking everyday about how he was doing. The boy also told him that Yoh wanted to see him and talk to him. He had asked about what the man wanted to talk to him about. But Tao had only shrugged his shoulders and said that if he really wanted to know he should find out by him self.

So as he went through the empty halls, he started to wonder how he should behave when he finally saw the man again. He arrived earlier at the man's room then he had wanted. But he knew that if he turned back now he wouldn't get enough courage up to come again. He had to do this, for his own good.

He slowly opened the door and got in. It was completely dark in the room. After his eyes got used to the darkness he could recognise the bed and the figure that was lying in it. He wanted to turn and leave when he heard a soft grunt coming from the bed. He made his way over to the bed to see that the man was sleeping. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Softly he sat down in the seat next to the bed. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs to see Yoh clearer. As he took in the state that the man's body was in he gasped. The man was even more wounded then he had thought at first. Again he felt a strange feeling go through him that he had experienced once or twice before. And when he thought about that fact, that it was also kind of his fault that Yoh ended up like this, the feeling got worse. He continued to observe the sleeping man. After a while he took Yoh's hand in his own and he stayed like this for awhile until he felt the other hand move. He slowly looked up to the man's face to see that he was awake. He quickly let go of the hand he was holding and he sat back.

He waited for Yoh the say something but the only thing the wounded man did was look at him. He sighed; if Yoh wasn't going to talk he had to do it. Slowly he got up from his seat and he walked to the other side of the room. Then he heard a soft, hurt voice, '' Please, come back.'' He hadn't expected this. He turned around and looked at the man who was lying in the bed. ''Why would I?'' He asked in a cold voice. He wasn't going to give into this man. Yoh groaned when he tried to sit up straight against the headboard of the bed. This caused him to go over to the wounded man in a split second. He helped the man sit up straight. When he was finally done helping Yoh, he quickly sat back in the seat next to the bed. They sat in the silence for a couple of more minutes before Yoh finally started to talk.

After Yoh had finished talking he sighed and closed his eyes. The man had told him the whole story in one go. He had explained everything to him. When he was going through all that was said again, he realised that Yoh had still not told him everything. Yoh had confessed to him on his ship, at least that what was he had thought. But Yoh hadn't explained or said anything about that at all. And it was the thing he wanted to know most of all. When he realised that he cared more about the confession from Yoh then the whole story he had just heard, he was shocked. How could he do something like that? How could he care about a man that had betrayed him? How could he? But it was even harder for him to admit it to him self after all this time. He knew he had seen Yoh always different then his other men. And he slowly started to realise the reason why.

Then he felt a warm hand covering his own. He opened his eyes to see that Yoh was looking at him. The man had a look in his eyes that he couldn't describe. The wounded man gave him a smile and whispered something. But he couldn't hear it. So he leaned closer to Yoh, when he was close enough he was pulled to the man and suddenly the man's hot mouth was covering his. It was a soft but sweet kiss. Yoh let him go and laid back into the pillows. ''I'm sorry I did that. I just had to do it once, before letting go of you.'' Yoh muttered. He didn't know what to do, but when he lifted his gaze to the wounded man he found him soundly asleep. He sighed he would wait for the man to wake up and ask for a clear answer about what he just had said. He sat back and continued looking at the man who was sleeping.

He was awakened by a warm hand that was running through his long hair. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Yoh. The man was sitting up with one hand supporting his body and the other hand was still running through his hair. When Yoh realised that he was awake he quickly pulled back. But he stopped him. '' Don't stop.'' It was the only thing he said. And a moment later the hand was in his hair again. He slowly closed his eyes again. He enjoyed the feeling when someone was touching his hair, especially when his father did it. But the feeling he felt right now was much better. Slowly there began a smile to form on his lips. ''You are really beautiful like this.'' Yoh softly said. Then he realised he still hadn't got his answer from the wounded man. He opened his eyes to look at the man before him. But when he opened his mouth he was stopped by the man him self. ''Don't, I know what you want to know.'' Yoh said locking their gazes. ''Are you really sure that you want to know?'' The wounded man asked him. He slowly nodded and waited for Yoh to answer. But the man only smiled at him before saying, ''Then you have to find out yourself. But don't worry I will help you.''

First he didn't know what to say but later he realised that maybe this was the best answer he could get. He would give the man a second chance; he just couldn't let it rest like this. He would find out the answer together with Yoh. And this was the first time in many years that he was completely sure of his own decision.

The End


End file.
